Projectors typically include a light source, an optical imaging system, and a projection lens. In assembly, the optical imaging system and the projection lens must be precisely arranged along the light path of the light source. Otherwise, the projection quality, e.g., brightness and/or contrast, will suffer. In order to obtain precise arrangement of the afore-mentioned components, a projector may further employ an adjusting system for adjusting the alignment. However, the adjusting system uses up a lot of space of the projector, which inevitably increases the volume of the projector.
What is needed, therefore, is a projector to overcome the above mentioned problem.